realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Helion
Elemental of Law, Helion Large Elemental (Fire, Extraplanar, Good, Lawful) Hit Dice: 9d8+27 (67 hp) Initiative: +10 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 60 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 19 (-1 size, +6 Dex, +4 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+12 Attack: Slam +11 melee (2d6+2 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: 2 slams +11 melee (2d6+2 plus 2d6 fire) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Change size, constrict, control flames, earth to fire, encircle, purifying flame, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity to fire, minor spell invulnerability, see invisibility, vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +6, Ref +12, Will +7 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 23, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 16 Skills: Concentration +15, Diplomacy +15, Knowledge (the planes) +12, Listen +12, Sense Motive +4, Spot +12 Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Iron Will, Mobility, Negotiator, Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Fire Organization: Solitary or ring (2-5) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful good Advancement: 10–15 HD (Large); 16–48 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - A pulsing ring of flame, nearly twenty feet in diameter, hovers in the air nearby. The elemenals of law dedicate themselves to maintaining the forces of law on the Elemental Planes and beyond. Helions are native to the Elemental Plane of Fire. They are noted philosophers and negotiators, and visitors from all around the Multiverse seek their aid. Helions form small family groups known as rings. These rings move about the Elemental Plane of Fire, meeting with others for philosophical discussion and debate. The efreet and haoou are their main enemies, while the Sun Brothers are their distant relatives. A typical helion is up to 20 feet in diameter and weighs around 5 pounds. Helions speak Ignan and Celestial. COMBAT Helions generally shun violence, preferring to settle disputes peacefully. If attacked, they will defend themselves, although they generally prefer to subdue opponents rather than harm them. Change Size (Su): As a standard action, a helion can magically twist its body in an extraordinary range of motion, allowing it to effectively change size. This works just like a enlarge person or reduce person spell (the helion chooses when using the ability), except that the ability can work on the helion and allows it to change from Tiny to Huge size. Constrict (Ex): A helion deals 2d8+2 points of damage plus 2d6 points of fire damage with a successful grapple check. A helion may choose to deal nonlethal damage instead, and may suppress its fire damage. Control Flames (Su): As a standard action, a helion can pyrokinetically control the intensity or movements of one fire source. This functions exactly like the control flames psionic power, treating the helion as a 9th-level manifester for determining the power's effects. Earth to Fire (Sp): Three times per day, a helion may transform 2 10-foot-cubes of earth (or smaller cubes, totalling no more than 200 cubic feet) within 50 feet into elemental fire of equal size. Creatures touching the fire take fire damage as though hit by the burn ability of a fire elemental of equivalent size, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a DC 17 Reflex save. If a creature is standing on earth that is transformed to fire, that creature receives a DC 17 Reflex save to jump to an adjacent location; on a failed save, the character takes fire damage and catches fire as above, and must succeed on a DC 17 Climb check in the following round or suffer fire damage for an additional round. Creatures of the earth subtype may be targeted instead of a cube of earth, using the creature's space as the equivalent sized cube. (For example, a Large creature with a space of 10 ft. is equivalent to a 10-foot-cube, while a Medium or Small creature is equal to a 5-foot cube). Creatures of the earth subtype must succeed on a DC 17 Reflex save or take 1d8 points of fire damage. Earth elementals that fail their saves are transformed into a fire elemental of the same size for 1d6 rounds. The check and save DCs are Charisma-based. Encircle (Ex): A helion can simply surround and grapple creatures of its size or smaller as a standard action. It cannot make a slam attack during a round in which it encircles. The helion merely has to move around the opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Opponents can make opportunity attacks against the helion, but if they do so they are not entitled to a saving throw. Those who do not attempt attacks of opportunity must succeed on a DC 22 Reflex save or be encircled; on a success, they are pushed back or aside (opponent’s choice) as the helion moves in a circle. Encircled creatures are subject to the helion’s constriction, and are considered to be grappled and trapped within its body. The save DC is Dexterity-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Minor Spell Invulnerability (Ex): A helion is immune to all spell effects of 2nd level or lower. Purifying Flame (Sp): Three times per day, a helion may limn a creature in harmless fire. This otherwise functions as the remove disease spell (caster level 9th). See Invisibility (Ex): An elemental of law can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—detect magic, dispel magic, pyrotechnics, wall of fire. Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Originally appeared in D&D Companion Set and later in Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix. Category:Elemental creatures